


The bus that only we share

by strawtten



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Fluff, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Warm, felix x chan, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtten/pseuds/strawtten
Summary: a boy who always drives home on a bus which doesn't have any passengers but him, meets a boy who began getting on the bus late at night as well. They form a bond neither of them has had before.





	The bus that only we share

**Author's Note:**

> sjkskjssjkj I should be writing more for my other fics but here I am [:

The night air was cool and the sun that had disappeared of the horizon by now had left a sliver of warmth. It was time for my usual drive home where I had to take the night bus back home due to me practicing all day. In the bus, I’m always alone and the quiet atmosphere helps me breathe freely and not worry about how people will look at my sweaty and tired state. But today I wasn’t alone per usual.

As soon as I got on the bus I noticed that a boy was sitting at the back and automatically I made my way there. He was pale and had blonde hair and his undereye bags were something I related to. I seated myself next to him but I’m not good at starting conversations or even engaging in them but since we’re the only ones on the bus I thought I had to.

“I’m Chan,” He said since he noticed my incapability to talk like a normal human being.

“Oh, I’m Felix. I’ve never seen you take this bus. I’m always on my own here.”

“Ah, I practiced for longer today and Isn’t it kinda lonely being by yourself?” Chan hit it right on the dot. I feel incredibly lonely but I don’t get along with many people from my town or school so I end up being by myself. I’ve gotten used to eating alone at lunch, practicing by myself and mostly I’ve grown to love driving by myself. Loneliness has consumed me and I’m not trying to dig my way out.

“Slightly, but I’ve gotten used to it,”

“I’ll stay by your side for a while so you don’t have to get used to it,” He grinned showing off his dimples, one of them stronger than the other. The bus soon became filled with laughs and stories we’d only tell close friends.

“Yeah, we got yelled at so much but none of us could hold it in so we burst out laughing making him even more pissed,” I wheeze enjoying every bit of his story and wipe a tear.

Chan suddenly turned his head and faced the pitch black window. He squinted his eyes trying to make out some familiar silhouettes. 

“I’m leaving in the next bus stop,” 

“Awh,” I jokingly pouted.

“I hope to see you tomorrow,” He smiled waving me goodbye. His feet left the bus and I felt a sudden emptiness and longing for someone that wasn't there before. I sat in silence looking at the night sky admiring the stars which shone dimly due to the street lights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than what I'd like to write but I'm struggling with dialogue and interactions that they could have. sorry :[ and it's not finished yet idk when ill finish it


End file.
